What These Eyes Have Found
by ALF
Summary: What if some of the Z characters somehow manage to stumble upon the many DBZ web-pages of our Internet world? Heh-heh... ~_^


# WHAT THESE EYES HAVE FOUND

A Dragonball Shortie © September 25, 1999 by ALF 

Introducing my very first DBZ short story published on the Net! ^_^ Since this is my very first, I decided to do a little something in tribute to all of those DBZ sites out there. What if some of the actual DBZ gang happened to take a little glimpse at what we Dragonball otakus like to do on the web? How would they react? What would they find? Read on to find out! Hope you like it. ^_^ 

CONTENT: This is an attempt at a decent comedy fic, it should be pretty clean. It is also a no-plot fic, it's just a little romp of the DBZ world clashing with ours... 

* * *

Trunks sat in his computer chair one cheery afternoon, his eyes fixated on a computer screen in front of him, his hand glued to the mouse. He stared at the words and images on the screen with wide eyes, not believing what was being transmitted to his brain. 

"What are you looking at?" 

Trunks glanced behind him to see Goten peering at the screen, munching on a sandwich. "I'm not exactly sure, Goten," he replied. "I was surfing the Web for info on my research project, and these _pages_ suddenly appeared." 

Goten shrugged. "So?" He took another bite of his sandwich. 

"They're about us, Goten." 

The dark-haired boy leaned over and peered closely at the screen. "Who's writing about us?" 

"I'm not exactly sure. But it's not just us, it's everyone we know. The weird thing about these pages is that they talk about things that are impossible for others to know, like what Goku did while he as dead. Or what happened to Papa when he was a kid on Vejiitasei. They even have _pictures_ of us, Goten, pictures! How did they get pics of Kaiou? How did they get close-up pics of Papa in the gravity room without him noticing? There are no windows in that room! These people know every major event of our lives. They even know that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman!" 

Goten stared, just as astonished as his friend, as Trunks scrolled through different various pages about them and the ones they knew. "How come some of these pages talk about dubs and edits of us? We never made any movies," Goten commented. 

Trunks shrugged. "I'm just as baffled as you are. They even have _fanfiction_ about us. People have attempted to _draw_ us. We're even in games! A lot of this stuff we've never even said or done! We've become characters of some sort of..._fairy tale._" 

The boys fell silent as they shifted through more endless pages of themselves and their world. It was astounding how accurate some of the information was, how intriguing and mind-baffling each picture, sound, and word was to them. It was almost as if they were major movie stars from some film. Almost as if they were characters in a popular show.... 

A few hours later and the boys were still glued to the computer screen. They were reading something long, something strange, something quite shocking to them. Trunks squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Goten shifted from one foot to another. They glanced at each other, blushed slightly, and returned to their reading. Trunks cleared his throat while Goten scratched his head nervously. 

"What are you two gawking at?" 

The two boys jumped, startled by Vegeta's voice behind them. "Uh, nothing, 'Tousan," Trunks muttered. 

Vegeta crossed his arms and "_hmph_ed." "The damn gravitron broke and Bulma's fixing it. So I decided to see what you two were doing that was more important than sparring with me." 

Both boys laughed nervously, shifting into positions in which Vegeta couldn't see through them at the computer screen. "Nothing, Vegeta-san," Goten said, flashing him his biggest, cheesiest smile. 

"Yeah," Trunks added. "Just research." 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the two nervous teenagers. He tried peering around them, but the two boys just mimicked his every move, blocking the view of the screen. Finally, he pried his hands between them and shoved them out of the way, staring full view at the large words on the screen in front of him: 

THE ULTIMATE, WONDERFUL, OUTRAGEOUS, OUTSTANDING GOTEN AND TRUNKS YAOI PAGE!

Vegeta raised his eyebrows as Goten and Trunks stood awkwardly on either side of him, their faces beet red with embarrassment. The saiyan prince stared for the longest time at the words burning so brightly at them, not moving a muscle. Then he started to chuckle and sweat drops were added to the boys' sizzling faces. 

"Yaoi, huh?" Vegeta said, smirking. His dark eyes flittered first to Goten, then Trunks. "You two..." 

Both of the boys opened their mouths to protest when Bulma entered the scene, lugging a rather heavy tool box with both hands. "What are you guys looking at?" 

Trunks quickly, but inconspicuously, moved his back to the computer mouse and pressed on the left button. Vegeta turned around to face his mate. "Is the gravitron fixed yet?" 

Bulma glared at him. "I'M GETTING TO IT!" she yelled, loud enough to convince Vegeta that Kakarotto could easily hear it from way up in the boonies somewhere, where the good-natured warrior lived. Bulma spun on her heel and attempted to march off, the weight and bulk of her tool box forcing her to a slow stagger. She eventually made it out of the house. 

"Whew, that was close," Goten muttered. Trunks nodded in agreement. Vegeta turned back to the computer and was now staring at a huge information site. "Bakas, what's this?" 

* * *

It became absolutely impossible to get rid of Vegeta after the boys told him about what Trunks stumbled onto, and what exactly was on these strange, mysterious pages. The three of them huddled around the computer for hours, surfing through the seemingly endless pages that encrypted at least a little something about their lives. 

Vegeta was astounded by the information and pictures scattered all over the web, intrigued by the seemingly impossible pics that were obviously taken, the unbelievable words laid out on the screen. "I hope whoever took pictures of me in the gravity room died a brutal death in the explosion of the gravitron today," he had commented. 

It was all Trunks and Goten could do to restrain Vegeta from blasting away the computer whenever he came across a shrine about Goku. Fortunately, a series of pages about himself seemed to calm him down. 

Vegeta became the ultimate web-site critic, every webmaster's worst nightmare. He was especially hard on the pages about himself, scrutinizing every word in a sentence and every line of a pic on the computer screen with harsh criticism. He even went as far as to ask Trunks if it was possible to send someone a fireball through the e-mail or chat room, or if he had to download it through the scanner first. The boys could just imagine an unsuspecting someone to open an e-mail message, only to be blown away by Vegeta's awaiting cyber-blast. 

"Pathetic drawings," he muttered with his arms crossed, glaring at the monitor. 

"I don't know," Trunks said doubtfully, studying several fanart drawings of Vegeta and the others, marveling at how talented and accurate the artist was. "They look pretty good to me." 

Vegeta just glared and "_hmph_ed". "No one can draw me, and no one can draw me well." 

The boys just shrugged. 

* * *

Half an hour later and they were all preoccupied with a document on the screen. Goten and Trunks snickered occasionally and smirked mercilessly at Vegeta. He himself just frowned disapprovingly at the words. "Obviously, they didn't do such a good job researching _this_ topic. Bulma and I can do much better than that any day." 

Trunks tried not to laugh. "Are you sure, Papa? Some of this stuff is pretty kinky." 

"Well, you're not me, are you, or else you would have known." 

"Known what?" Bulma was on her way to the kitchen for a food break. She had dirt and oil all over herself, a result of how hard she was working. 

"Nothing," Trunks quipped. 

"None of your business, woman," Vegeta replied. 

"The juicy lemon fics," Goten added. Trunks and Vegeta flashed him identical scowls. 

Bulma eyed them all suspiciously. "You guys are reading hentai? Let me see that." She squeezed herself through the little cluster of muscles and scanned the words on the screen quickly with her eyes before anyone could stop her. The boys hung their heads low as Bulma gaped, flabbergast. Vegeta simply had his arms crossed, the usual stern expression on his face. Bulma gaped first from Vegeta, to Goten, to Trunks, to Vegeta, and back at the computer screen. "I-this-Vegeta, this is about _us,_" Bulma finally uttered. "On the _Internet!_ I--" Her state of shock suddenly turned into one of her fits of anger and she reached for the computer mouse. "Are you guys some kind of sickos? Give me that mouse!" She managed to get a hold of a good portion of the device, but Vegeta wasn't willing to let go. 

"No way, woman. I'm not done yet." 

"Oh, yes you are! Give it to me, Vegeta!" 

"Yeah, right, woman." 

Vegeta and Bulma were soon in a little tug-of-war, insults flying back and forth at each other. Trunks and Goten just watched, they knew that their interfering usually never stopped quarrels like this. 

"Uh, you guys, be careful with that mouse," Trunks stated. "You guys? Oi, uh--" 

The screen suddenly changed and everybody froze, staring at the computer. 

Trunks's research site. 

"Where did it go?" Vegeta said. He finally yanked the mouse out of a distracted Bulma's hands. 

"This was where I was right before the weird stuff started happening," Trunks explained. He took the mouse from Vegeta and tried clicking on various places on the page, but nothing about him and the others were displayed. And so he tried again for several minutes, clicking and skimming, waiting for results. None came. "Sorry, guys. I just can't find it again," he said at last. 

Goten and Vegeta looked disappointed. 

"Well, good riddance," Bulma stated. At least _someone_ was happy about the loss of shocking information. 

The phone rang just then and Goten went to answer it. "It's Kamisennin!" he exclaimed aloud. 

"I want to talk to him," Bulma said. 

"Well, so do I," Goten replied. 

"Speaker phone," Trunks suggested. 

Goten blinked. "Oh, right." He pressed the appropriate button and Muten Roshi's voice suddenly filled the air. 

"Oi, you guys," he said, "I found something amazing on the Internet while surfing through hentai/ecchi pages." 

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Tell us something new, Roshi," Vegeta muttered. Everyone else listened intently, wondering what was possibly so important about a hentai page that got Roshi talking. 

"Well," Kamisennin continued," I found myself at some page I've never seen before, and I don't seem to remember how I got there. But you won't believe _who_ I found _naked_ on my computer screen!" 

* * *

Well, that's all! C&C is always welcome, so let me see it, either on the comment box or by [e-mail][1]! You can find this fic and many others at [Fanfic Fanatic][2]. See ya there! ^_^ 

* * *

##### NOTE: There is no such thing as an Ultimate, Wonderful, Outrageous, Outstanding Goten and Trunks Yaoi page (or at least none that I have found). But I'm not stopping ya from your endless search! ~_^

   [1]: mailto:fanatic81@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~fanaticzone/index.htm



End file.
